In order to generate a wide spectrum of colors using an illumination system, a few different colors are mixed or combined in different ratios. The different colors are monitored and, based on their intensity, are modified to achieve a desired color or chromaticity. This system is referred to herein as an illumination and color management (ICM) system. The ICM system serves to maintain a desired color point stable.
A typical illumination system uses three primary colors, such as red, green, and blue to generate desired colors. Three sensors are used to monitor the three primary colors in order to assure that the desired color is generated. In an illumination system, additional parameters can to be monitored in order to achieve better colors. Monitoring these parameters and performing corrections based on the parameters yields better results when more color sources are used to generate the desired color. However, when more color sources are used, more sensors are required to monitor the color sources, which increases the complexity and cost of the illumination system.